


All Good Things Must End...

by Barely_Meeting_Expectations



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Angst, Eventual Sans/Reader, Explicit Language, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Graphic descriptions of violence, Hate Crimes, I dont know if i want papyrus/mettaton yet tho so just hang in there, Monster phobia, Multi, Mute Frisk, Nonbinary Frisk, Other, Post-Pacifist Route, Racism, Rating May Change, Reader Insert, Self-Insert, Signing Frisk, Slow Burn, Terrorism, gender neutral reader, idk what we gon do about the whole ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) thing but we'll figure that out when we get there, nonbinary reader, previous sans/grillby fling, previous sans/toriel relationship, sans is kind of a big jerk but hang in there he's just protecting his bro, sans/toriel mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barely_Meeting_Expectations/pseuds/Barely_Meeting_Expectations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... and so they did. Or so you thought, since you were no longer bleeding out at the bottom of Mt. Ebott. Not that you remembered how in the fresh hell that happened, because after cracking your skull open on the way down, you most certainly couldn't recall - not that this was part of the plan, because it most certainly wasn’t (although you can't quite recall what that "plan" was, either).<br/>In fact, none of this was on the agenda that you may or may not have completely forgotten. Not the new monster friends, the familiar human enemies, the everpresent deja-vu, the recurring amnesia fits, the near-death experiences, the shadowy figure constantly leaning over your shoulder...<br/>Or the relentless onslaught of rock/mountain puns that a certain skeleton seems hell-bent on delivering.<br/>Although your road friendship with Sans was a rocky one, those dumb puns were a slippery slope. And if all good things must end, you'd definitely settle for second-best, while you can still remember what that feels like.<br/>(OR: In which a human hits their head again, and again, and again, and questions about their past arise. Reader-insert, eventual sans/reader, slow burn asf.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Good Things Must End...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meerkatgirl13 (20DruidicKats)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/20DruidicKats/gifts).



> Rating Info: T for teens and up audiences, and contains foul language/slurs, descriptions of violence, questionable moralities, controversial decisions, an asshole of a protagonist, racism/terrorism, experiments, and might be moved to M later on  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )( ͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡° )( ͡ ° ͜ ʖ ͡ ° )  
> -  
> That’s right, you dank fucks. I’m jumping on the reader insert bandwagon. Why? Because I can. And also, this summer, I have nothing else better to do. And I’m also 100% trash for the smiley trashbag. 110%, actually. And when I’m through with you, you will be too. Eventually. So ya’ll have fun with this one, kiddies. This one’s got a catchy saying for a title and a deep, emotional meaning too. It’s gonna be a doozy, I have absolutely no idea where I’m going with it or what I’m gonna do with it later on, and it’s not a very happy start, but I guarantee, it’s gonna be a doozy. Multiple doozies, even. Consecutively.  
> I also feel that it’s important to note that the reader is going to be agender and is as bad as I am, with everything. Only more dickish (and my friends in actuality are amazing, no brainer, so the thuggy assholes in this story are just there for the sake of more plot conflict; they set the show, you sillies). That’s right, now you can all feel the pain I suffer from in my daily existence. This should be fun.  
> (Also I’m working on And The Walls Became The Word All Around and its at like 20+ pages so! Hang in there friends. It only gets worse from here on out, and it’s not related to this story at all, so try not to mix em up. That would be catastrophic for you. And funny for me.)

“You’ve gotta be fuckin’ _shitting_  me.”

You stare up at the looming mountain with eyes wide as saucers, and snake your eyes down the jagged, steep, seemingly endless trail leading up to the booming monster celebration above you. Wringing your cold hands together nervously, you manage to tear your wandering eyes away from literally the worst climb in the history of all climbs - how the hell did they even manage to get up there? - and slap your hand over your face with a deep sigh.

How did you end up wanting to scale this motherfucker, anyhow?

Let’s recap.

When your group of shitty ‘friends’ told you they were plotting an equally shitty prank to pull off at the upcoming Monster Anniversary (which you thought was a shitty name, by the way), you refused to have anything to do with them for the rest of eternity right then and there. You even went so far as to pack your shit and threaten to leave their shitty apartment. Why? Well for one, by wanting to prank a race of creatures known for enduring human hardships since the dawn of time, they had now proven themselves to be disrespectful and insensitive pieces of maggot-writhing, ungodly-smelling shit; and two, because you no longer considered associating yourself with said pieces of maggoty, rancid shit to be a good thing. Not that you were any better, mind you. You were pretty awful, honestly. Of course, this serves you right for putting your faith into such reckless, self proclaimed assholes, ones that resembled yourself to-a-t. Good going. Even greater judgment going on in that empty, brain-dead skull of yours. Remarkable, really.

That’s right, you had some pretty shitty friends, if you did say so yourself. Like attracts like, right? Besides that, all of your “good” friends were gone. Good as in, they probably didn’t pull stupid dangerous pranks 24/7, steal from both monster and human shops alike, or break into restricted areas just to say that they did. “Gone” as in… well, either you didn’t have any quite frankly, or you didn’t remember them. Maybe waking up in the middle of the street several months prior, with little to no memory of who you were or where you came from, only to be found and taken in by this group of street trash shit-stains, was fates way of telling you that your existence was a literal mistake. You hoped that you had friends in the past that didn’t act like saying “no” was an outrageous violation of shit-friend code, either. Good friends were just one of the countless things that disappeared over time, or were never there in the first place -  and as much as you fantasize over finding the right group, you knew you would probably never find them. Pretty awful, isn’t it? In fact, the more you thought about it, you recalled that one kid you tried to befriend who __wasn’t__  a raging dick actually died a couple of weeks ago in a car accident. And as if it weren’t made obvious enough, the replacements weren’t really living up to the predecessors. They never would, surprise surprise, but honestly, who else would be there for you? Pieces of shit had to stick together, which, ironically enough, they did very well.

Whatever. It’s not like you signed a contract with them or anything. There shouldn’t be anything wrong with cutting ties with them and just moving right along, was there? Especially now that you know for sure that they’re planning to do something inconceivably stupid or dangerous at the Monster Anniversary.

That was a pretty lame name, __Monster Anniversary__. Was that racist to say? It wasn’t the Monster Anniversary itself that was lame, just the name. Did that make it any better? Anyways. It had only been one year after the monsters had come up out of the underground (at one point, you wanted to compare them to ants, seeing as some of them literally crawled up out of the earth with the most relieved expressions you’ve ever seen; and then you slapped yourself for being a cold and heartless asshole). One year was all it took to realize that monsters were not too terribly great at naming things, and one year was definitely all it took to realize that there wouldn’t be human/monster harmony for a long time, until the water settled. Regardless, the Anniversary still commenced at the top of Mount. Ebott and the neighboring vicinity, as you assumed it would every year on this specific day for as long as monsters stayed on the surface. This would be a recurring event, apparently. This was a celebration of freedom after being freed from the underground by their new human ambassador, Frisk. You haven’t heard much about them except for the fact that they don’t speak, and when you ask them for their gender they sign “determination” instead. You decided early on that you liked this kid. Finally, someone else you could relate to, even though they were, like, eight, or something.

Monsters, however, you haven’t really made your mind up about them yet. And although you fully understood that that was ultimately pretty disgusting and racist to admit (Speciest? Monstrist? ??), you couldn’t help but wonder exactly what they were, or if they were, for lack of a better word, dangerous. After all, for starters, the monsters themselves were so much larger compared to humans. Their heights ranged from five feet (being the shortest species that you were familiar with, __Froggit__ ) to a whopping t h i r t e e n f e e t t a l l , and you weren’t even sure if that was the biggest one. Their measurements were not equal to a humans, so 4’11 to them was actually tantamount to something around 5’11 to a humans scale. And you, you sad little runt, you were a mere 5’2. Naturally, monsters that were considered short were automatically taller than you. Congratulations. You were literally the shortest being in the history of ever. Everyone towered over you.

This, in turn, meant average monsters towered over average humans, and abnormally large monsters were, to be painfully blunt, fucking giants. You noticed early on that most monsters had to duck in order to get into the coffee shop. Others had to stand outside and wait for the cashier to come out, or had to have a friend go in for them. You could tell whether or not a building was monster or human owned depending on the size of the entrance nowadays. It was both funny and sad at the same time.

Their crazy height wasn’t the only thing you’ve been dwelling on as of recently. You also considered how each of them were a completely different species, how each of them had specific magic abilities, how they possessed and could materialize their very own __souls.__  If you were to say any of this out loud a year ago, you would have believed yourself to be drunk. Actually, considering the fact you woke up on the sidewalk, you very well could have been shitfaced.

Now, had you been paying any sort of attention whatsoever to the speeches and rallies held solely to educate humans about monsters, you probably wouldn’t have found yourself in this questionable and equally concerning predicament; however, you were not very good at listening either. You were even worse at following commands (you weren’t a fuckin’ dog).

Which is why you were currently on your way to Mount Ebott, where you said you wouldn’t go because of your friends -  _ _non__ -friends - warning you to not interfere with “the best prank of the century” (which you found to be quite amusing; you knew a thing or two about pranks, and based on the sound and the secrecy of it, this wasn’t going to be particularly funny; if anything, it would be a disaster, or a cringeworthy attempt).

So, here’s where the story really starts, with you hiking your lazy, exhausted ass towards the Monster Anniversary, to stop some of your shitty non-friends from doing something stupid.

How many times have you called them shitty at this point? You tell yourself to watch your fucking mouth as you followed the light emitting from the top of the mountain, slipping here and there since it’s pitch black out and you neglected to prepare for this, or anything else, ever. Frisk was going to be there, as they were the human ambassador, and if you did happen to get caught (not part of the plan) then you wouldn’t want to ruin everything right away. Ruining things is better done in a gradual process, you’ve come to learn early on.

This specific mountain’s top had been recently evened out and flattened so that people could stand on it without having to worry about tripping over uneven surfaces, or put on a balancing act. You didn’t know whose idea it was or how they managed to accomplished this great feat in less than a week, but you were grateful; any more climbing and your legs were going to snap off.

You silently prayed that there were no monster bouncers at this considerably large, monster-centric party, and when you got close enough to the entrance to notice that gelatinous Moldsmal monsters were positioned about the edges next to the gatelike boulders, you couldn’t help but to see what they did there. You chuckled. You appreciated that. Classy.

Out of the corner of your eye, though, there was a sign that said “monsters only”, and although you were sure it was out of safety reasons, you couldn’t help but to grimace. “Human only” signs were poking up everywhere in town, so this honestly shouldn’t have surprised you.

Moving on, you recalled what you could remember from your non-friend’s (you’re not very good at naming things either, it seems) horribly planned prank. Of course, you only said that it’s horribly planned simply because they neglected to inform you of it, for obvious reasons, leaving the group and going against shit-friend code and all. You briefly recalled something about fireworks, or explosions? But that’s all you were able to remember at that point. They could be hella shifty sometimes, which you used to appreciate, but you were now greatly annoyed with. You just hoped those idiots didn’t get the fireworks illegally.

There were only a few humans scattered about the party here and there, some news reporters and others that looked to be very official, important people who were no doubt invited in, so you figured that if you lied low you should be safe for the time being. That is, if you found the others in time, and managed to stop them from getting all humans at the party in trouble.

Something delicious-smelling wafted through the air and slapped you across the face, and you bit your tongue when your stomach growled loudly. When was the last time you ate? Who the fuck knows. Not you apparently.

That monster to your right that just heard your stomach churn like a broken car engine knows. Your stomach’s super attractive rumbling seemed to have caught the attention of a yellow reptilian-esque monster standing not too far from you, much shorter than all of the others, but still inevitably exceeding your meek height. However, her obvious timidness calmed you down quite a bit.

“W-wow, I could h-hear that from all the way over here! Y-you must be hungry!”

However, as the (presumably female - but who were you to judge, you androgynous miscreant?) monster approached, she got a better look at you and threw her intimidating claws over her mouth.

“O-oh, you w-were one of the h-humans invited in? Oh my g-gosh!? I-I’m so sorry! I must h-have missed you on t-the list! A-and you haven’t b-been shown to a table! Gah, m-my bad! J-just give me one moment, okay? I'll g-get you set right up! I’m so sorry!”

List?

Table?

...Oh.

Nope.

__Nope nope nope._ _

The stammering monster in the polka dot dress turned around to grab something and you bolted the other direction before she could turn back to face you.

“H-here we go, c-could you please tell me your na-!” By the time she faced back to where you were originally standing, pen and pad in hand, you had disappeared in a sea of partying monsters.

 _ _Wow that was close.__  

Monster Anniversary must have been particularly exclusive if there was a fucking list. That meant that there must have been actual bouncers and bodyguards somewhere around here. But the Moldsmal didn’t seem to care at all! Were they the real bouncers you should've been watching out for? You briefly questioned why she (and perhaps only a handful of other monsters present) were concerned with who you were as a human, and why all of the others that were at the party could seem to care less. Huh. Maybe they were short on security. Or maybe they were just chill like that.

You hurriedly ducked your head down and scurried through a dance floor full of groovy Moldsmals and Migosps, and couldn’t help but to apologize for startling a few Whimsun into tears. Wow, you didn’t even make any monster friends yet and you’re already ruining everything. Kudos.

You looked up past a few buff-looking monsters that were marveling over the shadow of their flexing muscles from the bonfire to see three other humans huddled in a group. Yup, they were the ones, shady and edgy looking as ever. And they looked... Sad? Frightened? Huh. What the fuck.

You just hoped that they stayed in that position for just a bit longer, seeing that maneuvering your way through a monster party was a lot harder than it seemed. Since, you know, they could squash you in an instant.

You managed to fuck the fuck up and accidentally thump into a tall monster who reacted pretty much the same way you did not ten seconds ago with the Whimsun.

“OH, MY! TINY HUMAN! I AM SO SORRY I GOT IN YOUR WAY!” The tall skeleton monster had to kneel down to a more comfortable position in order to briefly check you over for any injuries. You were deathly afraid that he was going to kick you out. Or kick you off of the mountain and into space.

You shook out of your scared stupor and cleared your throat nervously.  
“Nah, it was my fault, I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going. You okay dude?” Hey, for your first monster convo, this didn’t seem like a bad start.

The tall skeleton nodded vigorously with a smile that would be ear to ear, if he had them.  
“OF COURSE I AM!”

Holy shit this guy was loud as balls. 

“I AM BETTER THAN OKAY, ALWAYS, HEHEH! I APOLOGIZE, BUT HUMANS CAN BE SO FRAGILE AND THEY ARE SO HARD TO WATCH OUT FOR! ESPECIALLY THE SHORT ONES!”

Rude.

“PLEASE, BE CAREFUL WHILE YOU ARE PARTYING! I WOULD HATE TO HAVE YOU BE INJURED AT SUCH A LIVELY CELEBRATION!”

You inspected this monster closely, put off by both his boisterousness and his blatant concern for your safety and well-being. He didn’t look dangerous, to be honest. Despite the towering demeanor and the volume, this monster didn’t seem anything but friendly and confident (and maybe a little ego-maniacal, but you weren’t one to judge too harshly).

“I uh, I will… thanks.” You’d keep this monster in mind. Maybe you’d actually leave with a friend. Maybe you’d remember this one, even (unlikely).

Reminding yourself of the fact that you were crashing a borderline religious event like the gross human being you are, you went to walk around him, believing the conversation had ended there - only to have him stand back up, and extend his arms, blocking your path entirely.

“WHY, YOU ARE ONE OF THE KINDEST HUMANS I’VE EVER MET! WOWIE!” He exclaimed, and you squinted at him strangely.

Kindest? You had just said thank you. You were far from a kind human, in your mind. You were just showing basic respect, general decency. You quietly go over a very disturbing-looking mental list of the reasons why a monster such as this one believed that you, of all people, were one of the nicest thus far. You also kind of understood why the sign was there a little bit better.

“Uhm... Thank you?”

“YOU’RE QUITE WELCOME, NYEH! OH, NOW WHERE ARE MY MANNERS? ALLOW ME TO INTRODUCE MYSELF!”

He struck a pose that reminded you of Captain Underpants for some reason. 

“I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! MASTER CHEF, ANIME EXPERT, AND ALMOST ROYAL GUARDSMEN!”

… What did that even __mean__?

“AND YOU ARE?”

You are a damned fool, is what you are.

You noticed that some of the other monsters were now intently staring at this conversation, as if Papyrus speaking to humans wasn’t really a common thing. And that they might have potentially caught onto your party crashing.

You introduced yourself as quickly as you could, apologized for having to leave so abruptly, and attempted to return to the task at hand: human shitheads.

“BUT… YOU HAVEN’T MET MY BROTHER YET!” Papyrus cried out after you, only having to take a single step in order to catch up to your brisk walking pace. “I WOULDN’T WANT MY BROTHER TO MISS OUT MEETING A KIND HUMAN SUCH AS YOURSELF! HE WILL BE AMAZED! HE TELLS ME THAT THEY ARE HARD TO COME ACROSS, BUT YOU’RE RIGHT HERE! HE DOESN’T REALLY KNOW WHAT HE’S TALKING ABOUT, I THINK!”

This just kept sounding worse and worse. You had to remind yourself that you weren’t even invited to this celebration, and you highly doubted that other monsters would be as kind or rule-bending as Papyrus. It would be best to not make any more friends tonight.

“I, uhh... later! I’ll catch up with you later, Papyrus, we’ll meet then, okay? I-I have to find someone right now, it’s urgent!” You felt bad for telling a bold faced lie like that, but this was really the priority here, that was no lie. Unless they wanted their celebration crashed with cheap little fireworks or a potentially disastrous mishap, you had to get a move on. You were running out of time.

But you especially felt bad for leaving Papyrus with such a sad expression on his usually ecstatic features. Honestly, after this was all said and done, what was so bad with making yourself a monster friend? Giving into yet another bad idea, you sighed and shook your head.

“Tell you what? We’ll keep an eye out for each other after the party, yeah?” was all you managed to say with what you hope was perceived as an easygoing smile before you heard Papyrus’s cheer of agreement. “OF COURSE HUMAN! I WILL BE WAITING FOR YOU!”

And with that, you took off towards the human group - only to come to an abrupt halt, seeing that they were no longer standing there.

“Shit!” You hissed under your breath, quickly spinning around and scanning the massive crowd the best you could being as short as you were. And on top of that, you had a headache coming on from the loud music and chattering. Fantastic. Maybe they weren’t on top of the mountain anymore? Yeah, if they were really setting off fireworks, then they must have moved to a lower part of the mountain; there’s no way they would have been able to light up those things out here without getting caught or being stopped (or kicked out). You found yourself twirling around in not-so-graceful circles as you desperately searched for your not-friends. Luckily, the other monsters didn’t seem to care for you all that much.

As you inspected the partygoers for any suspicious or edgy human-related activity, you couldn’t help but notice that one monster in particular had its eyes locked on you from a distance. You didn’t really know if it was rude to stare, but you ended up doing it anyways. After all, they were so far away, maybe it wouldn’t look like you were staring? Oh, would staring offend them though? Welp it was too late to ponder that question.

He looked to be another skeleton monster, wearing a dirty dark blue hoodie with his hands shoved in his pockets, leaning up against one of the larger rocks that served to be a border around the mountaintop’s makeshift edges. His eyesockets each had pinpricks of glowing white light that were staring straight through your own, and you couldn’t help but notice that this skeleton was much shorter than the one you had just spoken to, and -

Speak of the devil. The Great Papyrus stood right alongside him, and looked to be chatting the other skeleton’s metaphorical ears off. You assumed that this must be the brother that Papyrus was talking about. You swore that you could hear your name being said at least once, and you briefly wondered if he knew that Papyrus was talking about you.

You wondered if his brother was smart enough to realize that you did not belong in this picture.

Knowing your luck, the answer was probably a definite yes.

For a moment, the noise of the celebration drowned out, and all you could hear was rushing liquid, and a loud heartbeat. You momentarily questioned your sanity, because you swore you couldn’t feel your limbs for the longest time, and they began to tingle strangely.

And then you heard someone whisper your name off to the side, snapping your attention away from that really awkward, drawn out moment and back to a figure huddled in the shadows of the rocks. Briefly, you returned your attention to the skeleton. Yup, still staring. Getting kiiind of uncomfortable now. Wait, was he coming over here? You couldn’t tell from this far away. Better safe than sorry, you always say.

You called it quits and rushed to the being that crammed themselves in between two rocks, obviously hiding from the party.

“... Brad?” You quickly recognized the face, although you had to admit, you were really thrown off by the sobbing mess he was. He also had a fresh bloody nose. And a black eye. You want to tell him that’s probably what he and the others deserve for even thinking about fucking up a celebration as important and cultural as this one, but before you could, he whispers your name in disbelief.

“I-I can’t believe you actually came,” your non-friend Brad sniffled harshly. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know. Why did you come here? Why did you have to come here!?”

Now you were completely at a loss. Maybe he bumped into that reptile monster as well and was just too terrified to know what to do? He was always kind of a pussy like that. You rub the back of your head as you prepared to speak.

“Wow, geez, um. Brad, if this is about the prank, I don’t know shit about it, okay? Yeah, you guys wouldn’t fucking tell me, but if it’s got you this distressed, then maybe we should just-”

In an instant, Brad erupts from his hiding spot and grabs your shoulders, shaking them wildly, effectively startling the monsters around you in the process.

“It’s not a prank!!” He screams wildly. “It’s not! A-Abel ran b-back into town for help, Juno’s got our phones! But he’s gonna be too late! It’s too late for us!”

Shit, you didn’t actually bring yours either, and right now it sounded like a pretty good thing to have, despite the fact that you still didn’t actually know what was going on, and now you were getting a little worried. By now, a small monster crowd had gathered around you two, silently inquiring what was going on. You hadn’t a clue.

You were sure that the skeleton brother was still staring, you were just too afraid to turn around and look him in the eye at this point. And you were a bit preoccupied.

Brad pulled you in to a tight hug and sobbed into your neck. You were at a loss for words, and carefully tried to pry yourself away from him.

“U-uhh… alright, Bradley, you have to tell me what’s going on. Please, just let me-”

“It’s n-not my fault! I didn’t know! I’m so sorry!” Was all he said before he let out one last sob and took off towards the town, rudely pushing monsters out of his way in the progress, still crying.

“Bradley, what the __fuck!?__ Wait!” You called out to him and began to chase after him, only to skid yourself to a stop and take a deep breath.

“... Juno?” Forget Bradley and Abel. You needed to find Juno. Whatever he had planned couldn’t be good, if it got your shit-friends all worked up like that. You muttered Juno’s name under your breath once more as you spun around on your heel and made your way towards-

“heya.”

Just kidding. The other skeleton had been standing right behind you for lord knows how long, and you jumped out of your skin when you nearly ran into him, Papyrus standing by his side confidently without a care in the world.

“HUMAN! I UNDERSTAND THAT THE OTHER HUMAN THAT JUST RAN AWAY FROM YOU CRYING WAS THE FRIEND YOU WERE URGENTLY LOOKING FOR?”

Wow, that sounded really shitty. No wonder why the smaller skeleton was giving you such a strange, irritated expression.

“No, it’s not what-”

Papyrus went on before you could correct him.

“ALTHOUGH I AM SAD HE HAS LEFT, SEEING THAT YOUR BUSINESS WITH HIM SEEMS TO BE FINISHED, NOW WOULD BE THE PERFECT TIME FOR YOU TO MEET MY BROTHER! SANS, THIS IS THE KIND HUMAN I TOLD YOU ABOUT EARLIER! I PROMISE THEY ARE NOT LIKE THE OTHERS WE HAVE MET BEFORE! THIS ONE IS SO NICE!”

The tall, flamboyant skeleton gestured to the shorter skeleton excitedly. Happiness gleamed in his eyes. You would have smiled at his enthusiasm if you weren’t so intimidated by the other skeleton.

“...i’m sans.” The brother said calmly, albeit rather reluctantly, his eye sockets appeared to be closed. You sensed a hint of aggravation in his voice. “sans the skeleton.”

“Err, hi,” you stammered nervously, muttering your name and introducing yourself the best you could after such a terrifying, reality-breaking experience. “I uh, I really appreciate being able to meet you but I really really have to get-”

“OH, LOOK OVER THERE!” Papyrus pointed at a tall goat-looking monster holding a large tray. “TORIEL MADE BAKED SPAGHETTI! SANS I WILL BE RIGHT BACK, KEEP OUR NEW FRIEND COMPANY UNTIL I GET A SLICE FOR US!”

“will do, paps.” Sans stated blandly, his eyes still shut as Papyrus rocketed over to the other monster.

You stood there awkwardly for a second or two, looking up at his nonchalant smirk, and you were about to say your goodbyes when Sans opened his eyes and says your name oddly, as if it were a filthy thing rolling off of his tongue. He gave you a slightly frustrated look. You didn’t know why you were so uncomfortable all of a sudden.

“so papyrus tells me you’re a pretty nice human.”

“Well, I, uh, I’d like to think so.” You didn’t really know what else to say to a remark like that. “Anyways. Sans the Skeleton, it was very nice to meet you but-”

“you __are__  a human right? heh. that’s hilarious. last i checked, this was a celebration for monsters. it’s not called __human anniversary__. wasn't aware humans were trapped underground for hundreds of years too, small world.”

Ouch. You visibly winced at the comment. The bitter tone that encroached his voice soon made itself evident on the seemingly unwavering expression of disapproval on his face, his Cheshire grin almost seemed to be forced now, and the pinpricks of light have completely disappeared. His eye-sockets were now pitch black. You honestly didn’t know how to appropriately respond to this without getting your ass kicked; he was right, and technically, you weren’t supposed to be here right now. You wondered if Bradley and Abel didn’t just run home because they ran into this guy. And you had originally anticipated standing there in awkward silence until he went away, when you remembered that Brad had been strongly insinuating that everyone on this mountain was going to die relatively soon, and then you cleared your throat.

“Alright, look, dude. I know I’m not supposed to be here right now, alright? And I’m sorry that I’m intruding and whatever, but-”

“that’s funny, i don’t recognize your name. you know, from the list.”

All the color disappeared from your face when he took a small step forward. "you __were__  on the list right? heh, otherwise-"

You practically jumped back several feet and stuck your hands up in the air defensively.

“Holy shit, I’ll leave, alright?! I’m going! But I just… I need to stay a moment longer, I need to find-”

" _ _juno,__  I dunno if you humans are __abel__  to read, but if you don’t stop messing with papyrus and follow your other human friend’s example, you’re gonna have a __brad__  time.”

…

You would have contemplated laughing out loud at how witty he was if that wasn’t a blatant threat to your safety. Sans the skeleton closed his eyes again and when he opened them, a single, glowing blue eye stared daggers at you. Well, at least he wasn’t glaring as much anymore?

Oh boy, you were going to get your ass kicked. This was the last time you waltzed into a monster celebration uninvited…

No.

You know what?

He could kick your ass. He could kick your ass to the moon and back, even. Just not right now, is the thing here. If what Bradley and his incessant rambling’s forewarned were right, you could all be screwed over by morning, including the skeleton. Taking a deep breath, you steadied yourself and glared up back at the skeleton with as much intimidation as your shortness and visible lack of muscle could muster.

“Look, __pal__.” You spat rather unceremoniously.

__Hoo boy you were going to get your ass kicked._ _

“While it’s great that you’ve demonstrated you’re great at eavesdropping like a goddamn __creep__ , you might wanna get the facts straight first. So let’s take this one step at a time, __for your sake__.”

His shocked, taken aback look urged you to press on.

“First of all, I’m not messing with your brother. At all. I talked to him __once__. He’s a very nice, genuinely friendly guy. So, just because you don’t like it, I think I’m going to hang out with him again later. Secondly, they’re not my friends. That’s why I’m here. Whether you like it or not, I’m tracking them down and making them leave, alright? Thirdly, something very bad is going to happen to everyone here, and unless you let me find the last human at this party and get him out of here, __you’re__  gonna be the one having a bad time, and your brother too, you freaky-ass zombie-lookin mother _fucker_.”

Sans’ eye blazed wildly. He let out an animalistic growl while he raised his hand, encased with an ethereal blue magic-

“I HAVE RETURNED WITH THE BAKED SPAGHETTI! HMM, SANS, WHAT’S WRONG?” Papyrus belted, stepping in between you and Sans with a broad smile on his skull.

You could feel a foreboding tingling in the air - Sans’ magic, no doubt - and you could hear Sans desperately trying to get his brother to move out of the way so he could better tear your asshole out through your stupid mouth.

While Papyrus was turned around the other way and questioning his brother’s extremely enraged demeanor (boy you were getting good at this), you turned on your heel and ran towards the edges of the mountain, quickly clambering over the boulders and descending to a lower level with your spider-like fingers and freakishly long arms. Once you were a little farther away from the commotion and on a stable flat surface of the mountain (it might have been the entrance to a cave, but it was too dark to tell), you let out a sigh and rubbed your temple.

Your heart raced against your chest. That confrontation might have been your last. Actually, it definitely was your last. As soon as you managed to find Juno and get him and the others out of here, there was no doubt in your mind that that monster was gonna hunt you down and disembowel you. You were __great__ at this. Shaking your head, you refocused your attention to the task at hand. How were you ever going to find Juno if the celebration pretty much engulfed this entire mountain range? … Okay yeah it might have been an exaggeration, but it felt like a mountain range to your lazy ass.

A raspy voice called out your name from a few feet away from you, and you flipped around to find the source.

There was Juno, cradling something in his lanky, bloodied arms, softly sobbing into it as if it were a child. He had his back pressed into the darkness of the rock. You couldn’t tell if it was damp with blood are if it was just the dark playing tricks on your mind.

“Juno! Jesus Christ, are you okay!?” You nearly hollered, and a part of you felt like Sans most likely heard your loud annoying voice. Whatever, you thought bitterly. Let him find you. You got what you came for, after all.

Juno took a few uneasy steps forward. He was shaking like a leaf, breathing heavily, drenched with sweat, had a busted lip. He wouldn’t stop crying. You quickly went into mom friend mode.

“Alright Juno, whatever it is you’re planning to do,” you ran up towards him, reassuringly placing your hands on his shoulders. “You’ve gotta let it go bud, okay? We’re above stupid, booger-picking games like this, alright? Abel took off running, and I think Bradley might have been caught by one of the bouncers, so come on, let’s just-”

A rush of incoherent words escaped his mouth. Blood dribbled from his wounded lower lip and down his jaw eerily.

“W-what? What Juno?” You asked him concernedly.

“I said,” his voice suddenly turned malicious, containing a dark toxicity unmatched by Sans’ death glare from earlier.

“They tried to __stop__  me.”

Suddenly, you decided you’d rather get your ass kicked by the stocky skeleton and not your not-friend. You strongly considered getting said skeleton’s attention somehow so that you wouldn’t have to die at the hands of someone you once called a friend. Cautiously, you took a step backward.

“...S-stop what?”

It wasn’t until you saw what was in his hands did you realize the explosion that they were all talking about would not be coming from any fireworks. Your heart sank into your stomach.

“I-I’m sorry, I’m so s-sorry,” he sobbed your name repeatedly, barely audible over the beating in your chest. “I-I have to do this... My father w-won’t come back home until I do... T-this is what he wants from me... You have to understand, t-this is the only way!”

Your mind raced for a solution, considering all the options available to you to disarm a kid with a bomb. Was it timed? Was there a switch? Not that you could see, so it must be timed then. Unless the switch was in one of his pockets or something. Oh, who the fuck knows? Not you, you didn’t know __shit__  about bombs! Not a single goddamned thing! This was NOT part of the plan! You weren’t one of those heroes that everyone saw on television that magically prevented tragedies like this from happening! What were you doing here?

Alright, calm down, __think__ …

It didn’t look too terribly big, maybe, if you could just throw it off the cliff and into the forest? Wouldn’t that start a fire though? Better a fire than a bunch of dead bodies and dust, right?

Right?

“M-my father… __hates__  these goddamn __freaks__ ,” Juno spat viciously, blood spraying from his lips as he took a step forward you, his intent clear as day. You backed away quickly, careful not to step over the edge, still sensing the hostility in his voice.

You thought about how you managed to stall Sans with the words that inevitably sealed your fate of death later (if you got out of this alive, haha), and it wasn’t that long of a hike up to Ebott, so going down back to the town wouldn’t take much longer either, right? They probably already told someone, maybe someone was already on their way! You could stall for time. It was all you really could do, at this point.

You swallowed nervously and took a deep, shaky breath.

“Alright, Juno, look... I need you to listen to me and listen carefully, okay?” You pleaded, raising your hands up in the air - you hoped it was so that he just saw you were unarmed, and not as a symbol of surrender.

“Juno, the moment you let that thing set off, you’re not gonna be Juno anymore, alright? You’re gonna be a murderer. It might seem...” You noticed that your hands were shaking. You breathed in slowly and forced yourself to relax. “It might seem different in your father’s eyes, but the world is going to take it differently. Do you know what millions of others are going to think?”

“I don’t give a __fuck__  what they think!” Juno roared, slamming the bomb on the ground angrily.

You gasped and recoiled away from it. How it didn’t set off then and there, you had no damn clue. You would have expected to be blown to bits right now. Weren’t bombs highly unstable? Perhaps you just got lucky this time, fate must really like you, kid. It must not have been that strong of a toss in the first place. At least now it was out of his hands.

Maybe, if you got close enough to it, you could kick it off the edge? Would he notice if you just inched clos-

“I don’t care what everybody else thinks about me!” He snarled angrily, and then was sobbing again, aggressively wiping the blood off of his face. “I just want to make him proud! I just want him to be proud of me! I just… I want him to come back __home…__ ”

Your heart lurched at the hollowness in his voice. Maybe, just maybe, you could fix this whole mess after all.

“Juno, hey, hey listen to me, bud.”

Slowly, carefully, you took a step forward, extending your hands out to him welcomingly.

“Dude. I’ve known you much longer than I’ve known the other two, okay? And-and I know that you’re talented, and you’re kinda a goofball, and your least favorite subject is math, and I know that... That family life at home, wasn’t the greatest… That’s why you decided to get a place of your own, right? Where you took me in, remember?” Juno nodded briefly. “Y-yeah, I remember.”

You chuckled lightheartedly.

“Heh. You know, I’ve been thinking, had you not been there… had you not called up Bradely and Abel and gave me a place to stay, I might not be here right now. It’s gonna sound strange but, you already know I can’t remember anything from my past. So that makes you and the others the only real family I have, you know? Without you guys, I’d- well, I’d probably be dead right now.” You shivered, and shook your head.

“That doesn’t matter. Look, what I’m trying to say is, your family isn’t the rest of the world. You have a whole nother one standing right in front of you, wanting you to do the right thing here.” You could tell from his facial expression that you were losing him. You quickly shifted topics.

“You’re not alone, okay? Ever, no matter how you might feel in this, or any moment. You can’t-you can’t let that stuff get to you like this. Ever, Juno, not just with this, but with, anything, do you understand? Because I’m always gonna be here for you, dude, as cheesy as that sounds. You saved my life, Juno. Let me save yours… __please.__ ”

You hope he at least understood some of the desperate babbling nonsense that poured out of your desperate, terrified mouth. He looked deep in thought. Maybe you finally struck a chord? Or maybe he was just trying to figure out what the fuck you were saying-

…

Sirens. You heard sirens nearing in the distance. Just a little longer. You just had to do this for a little longer. But then what? He would detonate the bomb the moment the police clamber up the mountain, wouldn’t they!? Maybe this was the wrong course of action?

Juno must have heard the sirens too though, because he paused his meek crying for a moment and concentrated on the sound briefly. Distracted.

__Now’s your chance._ _

Faster than you thought you were physically capable of, you plucked the bulky thing up from the ground, spun around, and hurled it into the woods with all your might.

… Well, it was pretty heavy. It didn’t go nearly as far as you wanted it to, but at least it was out of everyone’s immediate vicinity. Your shitty arm and even shittier aim made a bit of a difference, and that’s all that mattered.

“You motherfucker!” Juno screeched, barreling towards you and brandishing a handgun from his pocket. Man, this kid was full of surprises tonight, wasn’t he? Now the fun question: would he push you off the edge, or shoot you?

“Juno, stop! Wait!!” You plead desperately.

“HUMAN?”

__Oh no._ _

You and Juno both paused and turned to see Papyrus standing a few feet away from you, bearing a look of concern as he caught sight of the gun’s shiny reflection in the full moon. Part of you didn't think that he actually knew what it was or what Juno was intending to do with it.

“HUMAN, SANS TOLD ME NOT TO TALK TO YOU ANYMORE, BUT… IS EVERYTHING... ALRIGHT? WH-WHAT’S GOING ON HERE? I HEARD SCREAMING-”

“Go to your brother, Papyrus.” You said firmly, gesturing towards the uppermost part of the mountain. He didn’t budge. You shouted at the top of your lungs, “ _ _Now, Pappy! Get out of he-”__

A gunshot echoed, bouncing off of the surrounding mountains. The music and chatter above came to a screeching halt.

A sharp pain overwhelmed the entire side of your right body, and you screamed as you stumbled back. A brute force almost knocked you over the edge. Part of you was happy that Juno went for you and not the skeleton monster. The other part was still in shock and couldn’t quite piece anything together at the moment. You heard Papyrus screech Sans’ name just as you came to terms with the fact that you’ve been shot in the upper right part of your chest, and while you crumbled to the ground, Juno quickly changed targets.

“My dad says that monsters turn to dust when they die,” Juno mused, advancing towards a very angry looking Papyrus. “Let’s find out.”

“OH YEAH? WELL MY BROTHER SAYS THAT KIDS LIKE YOU DON’T GET PRESENTS ON GIFTMAS! SO WHO’S THE __REAL__  LOSER HERE, HMM?” Papyrus shouted bitterly.

Juno looked taken aback, hesitating for a moment as he inspected Papyrus with a confused, almost concerned expression.

Which was all the stalling Papyrus needed in order to summon a bone cage from the ground and surround Juno before he could advance any closer to either of you. Which would have been great and all, if the weapon he had wasn’t long range and could be used between the bones.

“Papyrus, fucking run,” you hissed between clenched teeth, still gripping a bloody arm and trying to get back up on your feet.

Wow, you sure did have a lot of blood in you.

“I’M NOT LEAVING YOU, HUMAN! YOU’RE MY FRIEND, AND YOU ARE INJURED! THIS HUMAN JUST NEEDS TO BE TAUGHT RIGHT FROM WRONG IS ALL! THEREFORE I’LL TAKE IT UPON MYSELF TO-”

A bullet whizzed past his skull and he cried out loudly in surprise.

“Papyrus, if you don’t run right now, you’re going to __die__ , do you __fucking__  hear me!? __Go to your brother!!__ ” You half-urged, half-shouted at him at the top of your lungs. He looked a little hurt, but some hurt feelings were better than a dead skeleton, in your own personal opinion. He climbed up the rest of the mountain in a single jump.

You felt eyes on you from above, but you couldn’t bring yourself to look up anymore. You were too occupied with the thick blood gushing from your open gun wound.

On the mountain-top, the jubilant atmosphere disappeared. You could make out shrieks of fear before your hearing started getting wonky and your focus wasn’t as sharp as it was moments ago.

You chuckled.

__You were a goner._ _

You realized that from the moment you saw what Juno had in his arms. Actually, you realized that when you backmouthed that skeleton. How were you ever going to get out of that lovely little predicament? Looks like you didn’t have to worry about that anymore. Well, at least your last moments were brave ones, you ponder to yourself as you glance back at Juno, and couldn’t help but allow a smile to creep on your face when you saw that he had already run out of bullets.

“You know, heh…” You scoffed, glaring at your not-friend with a malicious grin. “Y-you shoulda come a little more prepared if you were planning on being a domestic terrorist tonight Juno. It’s - __hngrh__  - not typically something I see you doing on a Friday night, haha.” You tried to giggle instead of sob you attempted to stifle the tears escaping your eyes. Not funny, you scold to yourself. But who were you kidding, you were losing a lot of blood, everything was fucking funny. You were a fucking goner.

Juno looked enraged. “Have you ever considered that the last family you had left you for dead on purpose?”

Your breath hitched in your throat.

The sirens were much louder now.

Still too late.

“Have you considered for a moment that everyone you meets just leaves you to forget everything because you’re no better than the fucking freaks prancing around up there!?”

You slumped over, barely registering his words at this point, but they still stung like a bitch.

“Pfft. You’re pathetic. You know what? I’m kind of disappointed I couldn’t kill all of the monsters.”

He pulled out a shiny red button and shot you a toothy grin.

“But you’ll do just fine.”

 _ _“Put your hands up where-”__ The officers lined up against the edge of the mountain shouted in vain, before being interrupted by a boisterous voice.

“WAIT! HE’S GOT A B-”

Juno’s quivering thumb pressed the switch.

__

__BEEP._ _

 

* * *

 

For the longest time, it felt like flying.

At first, there was a gust of unimaginable force, and an unbearable wave of heat, and then you were off of the mountain and thrown into the air, spiraling down to the ground as you heard all the sounds blur into one giant, painful, ear-splitting noise. The sound of the earth quaking, Juno’s laughter, the wind whipping at your ears, the terrified screams of the monsters and people above (you could just make out Papyrus calling your name; wasn’t that cute?), the rushing sound of fire, the police sirens. There were also sounds you could feel, too.

That sickening crack that you heard was your skull slamming into a hard surface with brute force. That sickening snap was your arm breaking clean in half. That disturbing tearing noise was your leg muscle being ripped clean open. There were other noises too, the scraping of skin, the crunching of bones, the rushing of blood in your ears…

How long was this fall gonna last?

By the time you reached the bottom, you were sure you looked like quite the mess - although, you don’t actually remember hitting the bottom at all; which should have been your last worry, since you were rapidly slipping away from consciousness and there was no way that you were going to come back after an insane fall like that.

Looks like you were a goner after all.

 _ _Well,__  you thought meekly, __guess all good things must end.__

Guess this was the last one on the list, you pondered as you tried to not breathe too much, since your very existence was plagued with nothing but excruciating pain.

...Strange, though, you still couldn’t feel the ground.

For some reason, that was kind of hilarious to you, and then it became intriguing. Did this mean that people died before they hit the ground?

**_**_What happened?_ ** _ **

That was kind of a great phenomenon.

**_**_Where am I?_ ** _ **

Good story idea, too.

**_**_What’s going on? M-mon? Dad!?_ ** _ **

Hope it wasn't already taken.

**_**_Why does it hurt so much?_ ** _ **

You had to copyright it before someone else did. You had to tell someone immediately.

**_**_Can anybody hear me? Hello? Please… it hurts..._ ** _ **

The figure that was carrying you in their arms right now seemed the likeliest candidate in regards to this amazing discovery. They seemed pretty chill.

… Wait, what?

You quickly deduced that you either dozed off or entered a plane where time did not actually exist. Probably the latter, since you were as good as dead at this point, and your thoughts were quickly becoming scattered and confusing, anyway.

**_**_Did I fall down into a… ?_ ** _ **

“well geez kiddo, this isn’t what i meant when i said for you to leave.”

 ** **…**** ** _ ** _That voice…_**_**  

“gotta say though, when you’re well again, i betcha you’re never gonna take life for __granite__ , heheh.”

 ****…** ** **_**_Those puns…_ ** _ **

The deep voice speaking above you sounded awfully familiar, and although you couldn’t immediately recognize them (hell, you were rapidly dying, what could you possibly recognize in this state?), you were certain that you could trust them with this very important info about dying before you hit the ground. He would hold your secret, so that you could copyright it in the afterlife, probably. Sounded like a plan. The only plan you had, at this point.

Only, when you opened your mouth to speak, nothing came out but a garbled, pain ridden groan. You felt some warm liquid dribble out of your mouth and roll down your cheek. It actually felt kind of nice. Like a hot, thick bath, only coming out of your mouth. Oh, and you were dying.

“what, too __sedimental__?” The voice must have taken it as a groan of disgust rather than one of the last horrific sounds you’ll ever make on this earth, and while he wasn’t necessarily wrong, you honestly didn’t see why he felt the need to be making puns right now. Fuckin’ idiot.

“i thought it was __marbelous__.”

**_**_…_ ** _ **

**_**_That_ ** _ ** ****c o m e d i a n** ** **_**_…_ ** _ **

Eventually, you could clearly hear the voice, but you were no longer able to process it coherently. It became static background noise, blurring together with all of the others, with the sirens, and the fire, and Papyrus’ boisterous bawling. And then suddenly, you were… tired… exhausted.

You found yourself floating away from the voice and unknowingly detaching yourself from physical sensation. Which you had to admit, was quite nice, since you could no longer feel your broken bones or marred flesh.

It wasn’t that you were ignoring the commanding tone that told you not to fucking go to sleep… actually, no, that was a bold faced lie. You would definitely tell it to fuck off if you could. At this point, you were falling asleep to spite the fucker. What else could you do?

For now, all you could do was slip away.

__Well, all good things must end._ _

… But then again, that one skeleton didn’t necessarily think you were any good, did he?

 

* * *

 

 Not so far off in the distance, shielded from the fear-stricken crowd by the shade of the swooning trees, a dark otherwordly figure loomed, emitting strange trill-like noises as it swayed to and fro as if in a trance. It tilted what resembled to be its head and stared at your corpse, completely marred by the extensive fall.

The creature ticked and clicked to itself, completely fixated by your body, and looked down at its elongated, mummy-like fingers, as if it were counting something.

The ticking stopped, and the figure shot its gaze back up at you. An echo of a soft voice was swiftly plucked out of the air and carried away.

**_**_“Thirty-fourth. Fell from great height. Still here. Starting over.”_ ** _ **

And with that, it unraveled itself and gusted apart, blown to bits by the wind.

**Author's Note:**

> SO I haven't actually written in a while? It's a bit rusty. Yeah If you want me to continue this, please leave a Kudos? If you love it, or have an idea/question, leave comment!  
> I'm not good at updates or schedules or commitments so I'll see you whenever I guess :P


End file.
